Yeh Ishq Haye
by AreejSachinLover
Summary: Guys ye meri pehli story hai as per some requests...Peep in to know the jodis..
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys Areej here hope all are good new story likhne jaa rahi hoon ye ek Kevi/Karvi(as told by Kashaf) Abhirika Dareya and Dushyant aur ek nayi officer ki story hai nayi officer ka naam applogo ko badmein pata chalega Pls pls pls review aur haan galti hone se mujhe pls vo review mein batana..So enjoy…**

**At the morning in the bearue**

(Nobody was present in the bearue except was thinking something.)

**Daya:**Kese batau Shreya ko ki main usse kitna pyaar karta ke ek hasee se mujhe sukoon milta hai aur toh aur vo jab dukhi hoti hai toh lagta hai sara jaha gum sum sa hogaya hai.

**Voice:**Toh phir aap usse keh kyu nehi dete?

(Daya turned around and was shocked to see the person it was….)

**Daya:**Tum…t…um itni jaldi kyu aagaya?

**Person:**Agar nehi aata toh phir apki baate kese sun pata sir.

**Daya:**Kavin mere bhai ye baat kisi ko bhi mat batana please ye baat sirf main Abhijeet aur ab tum jante ho.

**Kavin:**Haye sir aap kitne sweet ho aapka dil toh bahut pyara bhi hai.

**Daya:**Kavin tum na din bhar din bahut shararti hote jaa rahe ho.

**Kavin:**Pata hai sir lekin kya kare?

**Daya:** aab kam pe lag jao ACP sir aate hi honge and agar aise dekh liya na toh phir humari class le lenge.

**Kavin:**Thik hai sir.

(All arrived and started doing their work but our beloved Daya was lost in his angel Shreya's flings were playing with her cheeks aww she looked so cute said Daya's great CID cop was turning into a majnu but his laila was not aware of it.)

**Kesa laga sholly bahut chota chappy hai but main jaldi ek bahuttt bada chapter update karungi pls review karna and haan next chapter main Abhirika aur Kevi/Karvi honge….**


	2. Thoda sa pyar

**Hi everyone I m back again with a new chapter thanks for ur lovely reviews luv u guys so aab tak hum logo ne dekha ki humare Daya ji shreya ko nihar rahe the toh chaliye aab aage dekhte hai.**

(Aur humare pyare se Abhijeet sir(Oops sorry Anjaana ke Abhi ji :P) vo toh Daya ke tang khichte hi rehte hai toh vo unhone dekha ki Daya kya karehe vo unki taraf badhe.)

**Abhijeet:**Arey Daya kabse dekh raha hoon ki tu Shreya ko niharta jaa raha hai kahi aisa karte karte waqt na beet jaye aur teri shreya kisi aur ki ho jaye.

**Daya:**Boss ye tum kya keh rahe ho?Main shreya ke begair aadhura know na how much I love her.

**Abhijeet:**Toh tu kuch kehta kyu nehi bara pehelwan hone ke bawajud teen shabd bolne se itna dar raha hai.

**Daya:**Boss thoda ahista bolo varna koi sun lega.

**Abhijeet:**Dekh daya shreya ko bol de jald se jald varna…

(Before Abhijeet could complete his sentence the bearue's phone rang.)

**Purvi:**Hello CID bearue..Kya laash accha thik hai hum log aate hai.(to abhijeet)Sir andheri mein ek laash mili hai.

**Abhijeet:**Accha thik hai ek kam karo tum Kavin Pankaj Dushyant jao waha par aur chanbin karlo.

(They left the bearue and reached the crime spot.)

**Dushyant:**Kitni buri tareeke se maara hai isse.

**Pankaj:**Haan sir agar vo khooni mil gaya na main usse chewing gum ki tarah chaba jaunga.

**Kavin:**Arey yaar Pankaj josh mein hosh mat kho na aab jao aura as pas talashi lo.

(They separated in search of evidence suddenly they heard the scream of Purvi Kavin was first to reach the place he saw that someone had hit purvi on her head very heard blood was oozing out very and Pankaj ran to catch the criminal.)

**Kavin:(teary voice)**Purvi Purvi pls aankhe khuli rakho main tumhe iss halat mein nehi dekh sakta.

**Purvi:**Sir….Si….r aap…..ch..inta mat kiji..ye CID ke l..iye ye…sab choti motikharochki ta..rah hai

**Kavin:**Nehi Purvi main tumhe dard mein nehi dekh sakta.

(Dushyant and Pankaj came.)

**Dushyant:**Vo bhag gaya.

(Kavin lifted Purvi and drove off to the was fine but was a bit weak.)

**In the ward**

(Kavin entered she tried to get up.)

**Kavin:**Chup chap leti raho uthne ki zaroorat nehi hai u r still weak.

**Purvi:**Lekin sir case uska…

**Kavin:**Vo hum sab milkar dekh lenge.

**Purvi:**Thank You sir meri itni parva karne ke liye.

**Kavin POV:**Kese batau ki main tumhe aapni jaan se zyaada pyar karta hoon mera tumse vada hai ki ye case khatam hone ke tumhe apni dil ki baat bata dunga..I love You very much Purvi..

**Purvi:**Sirrr kaha kho gaye?

**Kavin:**Tumhare khayalo mein.

**Purvi:**What?!

**Kavin:**Vo..vo mera matlab case ke khayalo mein..

**Purvi:**Sir aapko khud ko pata hai ki aap kya bol rahe hai.

**Kavin:**Mujhe jana hai case ki vajah bye take care.

**Purvi:**Thank You byee sir..

(He left from there.)

**Purvi:**Kavin sir ghabrate hue kitne cute lagte hai uff haye kya adaye hai unki I love you sir more than anything(Kissed the picture of Kavin on her phone.)

(She drifted to sleep with a smile on her shifts to the bearue Abhijeet was working on the PC nobody was present Tarika entered with a file on her hand.)

**Abhijeet:**Arey Tarika ji aap ho?

(Though they have been in a relationship for a longtime Tarika still blushes whenever Abhi calls him Tarika ji.)

**Tarika:**Vo yeh file dene aayi thi.

(He took the file from her hand kept it aside and pulled her towards him and kissed her lips passionately and few minutes later they broke panted heavily.)

**Tarika:**Mujhe jana chahiye byee(Pecked a kiss on his cheeks and ran away from there.)

**So guys kesa tha ye chappy I guess accha laga hoga Abhirika fans Kevi/Karvi fan kesa laga please review karna…Luv guys TC….**


	3. Dareya Confession of Love

**Hi guys kese ho sab hope u r all fine and I m back with a new chapter thanks for the lovely reviews it encouraged me a lot so lets get back to the story….**

(Aab tak hum log ne dekha ki Tarkia ne Abhijeet ko gal pe ek kiss dekar waha se chali ACP Daya Shreya waha aaye.)

**ACP:**Haan Abhijeet bolo kya pata chala?

**Abhijeet:**Sir Salunkhe sir ke report mein ye likkha hua hai ki uss aadmi ke haath ke nakhuno mein woods ke traces mile hai.

**ACP:**Shreya andheri ke aas pass kitne woods ka kam chalta hai.

**Shreya:**Sir andheri ke aas pass sirf 4 woods ka kam chalta hai.

**ACP:**Toh thik hai tum aur Daya jakar waha puch tach karo.

(Daya without uttering a word left with Shreya. They have already seen 3 places but found no the car.)

**Daya:**Teeno jagah ka chappa chappa chan maara lekin kuch bhi nehi mila.

**Shreya:**Haan sir abhi bas ye ek jagah baki hai.

**Daya:**Chalo utro hum log pahunch gaye.

(They went there and started searching for clue as the godown was closed for several Daya heard a sound of firing and he ran there from where the sound came he saw shreya lying on the ground he immediately reached bullet was fired in her stomach.)

**Shreya:**Sir…..m…ujhe….lag…ta h…ai sh..ayed ma…in nehi ba…..ch…u…ngi

**Daya:**Nehi shreya aisa mat bolo please ambulance abhi aati hogi tum hosla rakho..Main tumhare begair nehi jee sakta pls mujhe chor kar mat jao I love You…

**Shreya:**I L….o…ve Y..ou …to..o s..ir

(The ambulance arrived and she was taken to the was taken to the sometime the doctor came out.)

**Daya:**Dr shreya kesi hai vo thik toh hai na?

**Doc:**Haan ji aap shant ho jaiye vo aab bilkul thik hai bas behosh hai kabhi bhi hosh aa sakta.

(Daya was relieved as his beloved Shreya was out of danger and wait he has confessed his feeling to her she also loves him he was so happy Abhijeet came to the hospital..)

**Abhijeet:**Daya..

(He hugged Abhijeet.)

**Daya:**Abhi mene apni dil ki baat shreya se keh di vo bhi mujhse pyar karti hai.I love her so much.

(Abhijeet patted his back finally his friend has found his love after so many years.)

**Abhijeet:**Daya main tere liye bahut khush hoon(he separated)

**Nurse:**Patient ko hoish aagaya hai.

(Daya ran inside the saw him and a weak but cute smile appeared on her lips.)

**Shreya:** Sir..

**Daya:**Main tumse naraz hoon.

**Shreya: **Lekin kyu sir?

**Daya:**Tumne aisa kyu kaha kit um mujhe chor kar chali jaogi.

**Shreya:**I m sorry sir mujhe maaf kar dijiye I love You so much sir.

**Daya:**Ek minute kya kaha sir oh please aab toh Daya bulao mujhe.

**Shreya:**Accha thik hai I love you Daya.

(Daya went and hugged Shreya.)

**Abhijeet:**Ahem Ahem bhai main bhi hoon.

(They separate and Shreya was blushing like anything.)

**Daya:**Accha Shreya tum aram karo humlog chalte hai.

**Shreya:**Daya main bhi chalti hoon case abhi bhi khatam nehi hua hai.

**Daya:**Shreya tumhe aram ki zarurat hai I promise ye case main jald se jald khatam karke vapis aaunga.

**Shreya:**Bye Daya Bye Abhijeet sir.

**Both:**Byee…

(They leave the hospital and move towards the bearue.)

**So guys kesa tha confession do review aur haan next chapter main vo nayi officer ka khulasa hoga so byee guys TC…..Oh haan aap logo Happy New Year kehna bhul gayi thi pata hai late hoon but still keh diya**


	4. Pyar ki nayi shuruwat

**Hi guys kese ho sab I hope aaplog acche honge thnx for the lovely reviews luv u…**** so enjoy!**

(The case was solved and our officers were doing their paper work a girl came inside.)

**Girl:**Sub inspector Samaira reporting on duty sir.

**Daya:**Welcome to CID Mumbai Samaira.

**Samaira:**Thank you sir.

(She was introduced to everyone and everyone was impressed with her bubbly nature after sometime Samaira went to the cafeteria to bring coffee when she came back she bumped with someone and the coffee was spilt on his shirt.)

**Boy:**Uff tum dekh kar nehi chal sakti kya puri shirt kharab kardi.

**Samaira:**Huh tumhari aankhe hai ya button khud toh dekh kar nehi chal sakte aur mujhe keh rahe ho.

**Boy:**Dekho unchi aawaz mein baat mat janti nehi main kon hoon Main hoon Senior Ins D…

**Samaira:**Dekho mister mujhe janna bhi nehi hai ki tum ho kon I don't really care.

(Daya came there hearing their quarrel.)

**Daya:**Bas karo kyu jhagad rahe ho tum dono aur Dushyant jo file mene HQ se lane ko kahi thi laye ho?

**Dushyant:**Jee sir.

**Samaira:**Aap yaha pe kam karte ho?

**Dushyant:**Jee haan.

**Samaira:**Sir ye sacchi mein yaha pe kam karte hai.

**Daya:**Haan magar tumhe vishwas kyu nehi ho raha?

**Samaira:**Vo actually sir ye bechare andhe aadmi toh phir ye kese CID officer ho sakte hai.

(Saying this she left Daya suppressed his laugh but Dushu got annoyed.)

**Dushyant:**Sir ye badtameez ladki kon hai?

**Daya:**Sub Inspector Samaira aaj hi join kiya hai.

**Dushyant:**Thik hai sir.

**Daya:**Accha thik hai main chalta hoon.

**Dushyant:**Kya sir Shreya se milne jaa rahe ho.

**Daya:(blushing)**Umm haan..vo

**Dushyant:**Arey sharma kyun rahe hai jaiye na.

**Daya:**Ok bye.

(Saying this he left.)

**Dushyant:**Iss Samaira ko toh main dekh lunga mujhe andha kaha?

(He went inside the saw Kavin reading a file and smiling.)

**Dushyant:**Ye file parte parte has kyun raha hai.

(He went towards his desk.)

**Dushyant:**Oye Kavin kya hua.

(Kavin gave no response.)

**Dushyant:**Ye kya ye ulti file padh raha (shook him)

**Kavin:**Haan kya hua.

**Dushyant:**Tu kya karaha hai.

**Kavin:**File padh raha hoon.

**Dushyant:**Oh really ulti file.

**Kavin:**Umm vo..vo oye main kya koi mujrim hoon jo tu mujhe interrogate karaha hai Hat mujhe coffee peena hai.

(And he was confused.)

**Dushyant:**Isse kya ho gaya yaar.

(He shook his head in no and went towards his desk and was doing his work.)

**At Shreya's home**

(Daya was cooking for shreya and she was sitting on the kitchen counter and Daya was cooking.)

**Shreya:**Daya aap na sabse acche ho kitna care karte ho mere liye.

**Daya:**Arey meri shreyu tumhare liye care nehi karunga toh kiske liye karunga.

**Shreya:**Pata hai Daya khane ki khushboo bahut acchi hai muh mein paani aagaya hai.

**Daya:**Baas khana ready ho gaya.

(She tried to get down.)

**Daya:**Tum ruko.

(He picked her up in bridal style and made her sit on the chair.)

**Daya:**Ruko main khana serve karta hoon.

(Daya served the food to Shreya she tasted it and..)

**Shreya:**Daya ye khana bahut hi delicious hai aap ne toh kamal kardiya.

**Daya:**Lekin tumse delicious nehi hai.

(Shreya blushed and they ate their and spent some lovely moments of their new relationship.)

**So padh liya kesa laga plssssss batana bura ya accha jo bhi ho batana…So Tc byeeeee**


	5. Kese karu pyaar ka Izhar

**Hi guys kese ho sab….And thanks for the meetha meetha reviews love you guys muah!Kuch zyada ho gaya naa….But kya karu aap sab pe itna pyaar araha hai…Accha ek baat kahu mere exams shuru hone waale hai so update shaed naa bhi mil paye sry guys plss bear with me…Accha now let's get back to the story….**

**At Kavin's house**

**Kavin:**Kese karu yaar samajh mein nehi araha hai uff kitna tough hai ye sab itna tough toh CID ka training bhi nehi Kya karu Oh God please meri madat kardijiye.. yaar mera dost kab kam aayega.

(He calls someone.)

**Person:**Hello Kavin bol?

**Kavin:**Mere bhai mere pyare dost..

**Person:**Tujhe kya hua yaar.

**Kavin**:(singing)Pyaar hua ikrar hua hai..

**Person:(confused)**Tu pagal ho gaya hai kya?

**Kavin:**Dushyant mere bhai tu jaldi se mere ghar pe aja plss.(he cuts the call.)

(At Dushyant's side.)

**Dushyant:**Yaar ye Kavin kam ki pressure ki vajah se pagal ho gaya beta Dushu jake apni dosti nibha.

(And he reached there and Kavin opened the door and he the entered.)

**Dushyant:**Kavin yaar tu thik hai kya ho gaya hai tujhe.

**Kavin:**Kya batau mere yaar kya hua hai mujhe uski adaye uski haasi uska masoom sa chehra uski resham zulfe uff deewana kardiya hai mujhe.

**Dushyant:**Ohoo matlab mere yaar ko pyar hua isiliye tu aaj subah khoya khoya lag raha hai.

**Kavin:**Nehi yaar soch raha hoon ki main usse propose karu kese?

**Dushyant:**Lekin vo larki hai kon?

**Kavin:**Vo larki hai Purviii.

**Dushyant:**Purvi?Humari CID waali Purvi?

**Kavin:**Haan haan Dushu I love her sooooooo much…Yaar mujhe kuch soojh hi nehi raha ki kya karu tu hi idea dena?

**Dushyant:**Thik hai thik hai deta hoon ruk toh sahi.

(The scene shifts to Fl Tarika was working on the computer and Abhijeet entered.)

**Abhijeet:**Hello Tarika ji kesi hai aap.

**Tarika:**Main thik hoon Abhi.

**Abhijeet:**(looking around)Dr Salunkhe kaha hai?

**Tarika:**Vo kuch kam se Banglore gaye hai.

**Abhijeet:**Oh accha hai romance karne ka time toh milega na?

(Tarika blushed.)

**Tarika:**Abhijeet I m sorry lekin mujhe abhi bohot kam hai I promise kal lunch tumahare saath baby?

**Abhijeet:**Thik hai Tarika koi baat nehi jab bhi mauka mile tumhe and haan I love you.

**Tarika:**I love you too Abhi.

(Saying this she pecked a kiss on Abhijeet's f forehead and he left FL.)

**So guys kesa laga chapter I knw thoda chota hai Kevi fans don't be sad next chapter promise full Kevi scenes aur haan Abhirika fans kesa laga ye please Read and Review accha bura jo bhi but plssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss review…Aur haan socho kya idea denge humare Dushu Kavin ko ki kese propose kare Purvi ko sochte raho so byeee guysss TC…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guyss i m sooooo sorry for the late update well exams chal rahe hai actually aap log toh shaed Bangladesh ki situation jante hi honge bohot probs hai and strikes ki vajah se exams delay ho rahe hai abhi bhi 2 exams pending hai aur SSC candidates ki toh watt lag gayi hai ... uff i hate the politicians of Bangladesh well koi baat nehi lets get back to the story toh Dushu bro Kavin ko idea de rahe the ki Purvi ko kese propose kare...So let's see...**

(Next Day in the bearue everybody were working Dushu signalled Kavin something and Kavin forwarded towards Purvi's desk.)

**Purvi:**Hello sir!

**Kavin:**Hi Purvi...umm

**Purvi:**Kya hua sir kuch kehna hai?

**Kavin:**Kya tum mere ghar aaj dinner ke liye aasakti ho?

(Purvi was on cloud 9.**Arey hogi kyu nehi ryt guyss.)**

**Purvi:**Ofcourse sir kyun nehi..

**Kavin:**Accha toh thik hai aaj sham 7 baje tum mere ghar pe aaogi.

**Purvi:**(smiled)Ok sir!

**Kavin(POV):**Haye iss smile mar main mar jau..

**Purvi:**Sir!

**Kavin:(came out of his trance)**Haan kya hua?

**Purvi:**Vo aapko Dushyant sir bula rahe hai.

**Kavin:**Accha thik hai aajka dinner plan yaad rakhna.

**Purvi:**Yess sir..

(He went away from there.)

**Purvi:**Aaj Kavin sir ke saath dinner..Yess (she said this in a bit loud voice)

**Nikhil:**Arey kya hua..Itni khush kyun hai?

**Purvi:**Arey kuch nehi Nik bas esehi..

**Nikhil:**Accha thik hai.

(Purvi acted as she was reading files.)

**At night.**

(Purvi reaches Kavin's place but it seems nobody is there in the house she notices a chit stuck on the door she picks it up and reads it"**Ghar ki chaabi mate ke neeche hai kholo aur andar ajao"**she does as instructed.)

**Purvi:**Arey ghar pe toh koi nehi hai ye kya Kavin sir kahi mazak toh nehi karahe.

(Then she notices another chit on the table."**Guest room mein right mein hai".**She goes inside and notices a beautiful dress with matching chit!**)Guys ye Kavin toh chits ke upar chits likhe jaa raha hai..**

**(It was written isse pehenlo aur niche aajao.)**

**Purvi:**Pata nehi Kavin sir ko kya ho gaya hai.

(She wore the dress and came doorbell rings she opens the door.)

**Man:**Aap Purvi ma'am hona?

**Purvi:**Haan ji kahiye.

**Man:**Madam mujhe Kavin sir ne bheja hai aapko pick karne ke liye.

**Purvi:**Pick karne ke liye hum kaha jayenge?

**Man:**Ma'am yeh aapko batane se mana kiya hai aap please chaliye.

**Purvi:**Accha thik hai chaliye.

(She sat in the car and she was dropped in a manager came with a bouquet.)

**Manager:**Hello ma'am vo waha garden mein milenge.

**Purvi:**Jee Thank You.

(She goes there the garden was decorated with heart shaped came there.)

**Kavin:**Hey

**Purvi:**Sir yeh sab?

**Kavin:**Purvi upar dekho...

(She looked up and was shocked...)

**Hehehe guys thoda suspense toh chalta hai i know chota hai but plssss try and understand my situation next wala will be a biggg one i promise tab tak sochte rahiye ki Purvi kyu shocked thi...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thank you sooo much for the reviews i love you guys and yah i want to thank a friend of mine her name is Kashaf yeah she gave this beautiful idea of proposing Purvi...Thank You meri jaan for the lovely idea...:D...so let's get back to the story...Hmm toh dekhte hai ki Purvi kyu shocked thi..Hmm**

(When Purvi looked up she saw a helicopter flying with a banner written "**I love you Purvi"**She was shocked plus happy to see this when she looked towards Kavin and she saw that he sat down on his knees and had a ring in his hand.)

**Kavin:**Purvi main tumse bahut pyaar karta hoon kya tum mere saath aapna sara jeevan bitana chahogi?

**Purvi:(had tears in her eyes.)**Haan Kavin I love you main tumhare saath apna sara jeeevan bitana chahoongi.

(He made her wear the ring he got up.)

**Kavin:**Shall we dance?

**Purvi:**Yeah sure..

(The song started.**Guys i hv a request agar ho sake toh ye gaana suniye ga.)**

**Khamoshiyan aawaaz hain**

**Tum sun'ne to aao kabhi**

**Chhukar tumhe khill jaayengi**

**Ghar inko bulaao kabhi**

**Beqarar hain baat karne ko**

**Kehne do inko zaraa..**

**Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**

**Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan**

**Kya uss gali mein kabhi tera jaana hua**

**Jahaan se zamaane ko guzre zamaana hua**

**Mera samay toh wahin pe hai thehra hua**

**Bataaun tumhe kya mere sath kya kya hua**

**Khamoshiyan ek saaz hai**

**Tum dhun koi laao zaraa**

**Khamoshiyan alfaaz hain**

**Kabhi aa gunguna le zara**

**Beqarar hain baat karne ko**

**Kehne do inko zaraa.. haa..**

**Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**

**Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan**

**Nadiya ka paani bhi khamosh behta yahaan**

**Khili chandani mein chhipi lakh khamoshiyan**

**Baarish ki boondon ki hoti kahaan hai zubaan**

**Sulagte dilon mein hai khamosh uthta dhuaan**

**Khamoshiyan aakaash hai**

**Tum udne toh aao zara**

**Khamoshiyan ehsaas hai**

**Tumhe mehsoos hoti hai kya**

**Beqarar hain baat karne ko**

**Kehne do inko zara.. haa..**

**Khamoshiyan.. teri meri khamoshiyan**

**Khamoshiyan.. lipti hui khamoshiyan**

(The song ended..Kevi were really close to each other they were about to kiss when Dushyant,Daya,Abhijeet,Shreya and Samaira entered.)

**Abhijeet:**Ahem ahem...

(They immediately separated.)

**Daya:**Arey yaar Kavin tum toh bade chupe rustam nikle haan?

**Kavin:(:O)**

**Samaira:**Arey Sir aap muh band kar lijiye nehi toh macchar ghus jayenge..

(Kavin immediately closed his Purvi was blushing.)

**Kavin:**Lekin sir aap log yaha..(thinking for a while)Dushu ke bacche..

**Dushyant:**Aab kya karu yaar mere pet mein koyi cheez zyada der tak rehti nehi hai..

**Shreya:**Aur Purvi tune mujhe inn sab ke baare bataya kyun nehi.

**Purvi:**Umm vo ...vo

**Samaira:**Hahahaha Shreya Purvi ka chehra toh dekho kitna laal ho gaya hai...

**Shreya:**Haan yaar bilkul tamatar ki tarah

**Purvi:**Please haan bahut ho gaya..

**Samaira:**Purvi yaar tu...Aah

(She was about to slip when Dushyant caught her..Both looked at each other for a while,then separated.)

**Dushyant:**Tum dekh kar chal nehi sakti kya?Yeah right main bhi kisse keh raha hoon jo din ke ujale mein dekh ke nehi chal sakti vo raat ko kya khak chalegi..

**Samaira:**Oh hello isme meri koi galti nehi thi aap hi ko dekh kar chalna chahiye tha tab samjhe?

**Dushyant:**Oh iska matlab tum abhi jaan bujhkar giri?

**Samaira:**Mujhe koi shoq nehi hai apke upar girna ka

**All without Dushu and Samaira:**Stop it!

**Abhijeet:**Oh God kitna jhagad te ho tum dono...

**Daya:**Haan boss na jane kab bandh hoga ye sab..

**Shreya:**Arey koi nehi sir!Chaliye humlog Kavin sir Purvi ko time spend karne dete hai...

**Daya:**Haan chalo.

(They left from spent a very good time with each after their dinner they went for a long drive then Kavin dropped Purvi home.)

**Hmm so guys kesa tha haan zaroor bolna...till then tatata goodbye see you...**


End file.
